Together Again
by Hlbur14
Summary: What happened when Eugene came back to life in the tower? very, very fluffy :P


He was alive. He was breathing, his heart was pumping and he was with me. He was here, in my arms, the faintest of smiles on his lips. His eyes searched for me, seeking my face. He was here. He was here with me.

"Rapunzel?" he croaked, eyes finally reaching mine. My heart leapt in my chest. Hearing his voice confirmed that it wasn't my imagination. Tears reappeared in my eyes, tears of immense happiness.

"Eugene?" I whispered back, just to get an excuse to hear his voice, his beautiful voice. His face became less pale suddenly as soon as he registered my voice, and his eyes slowly became stronger, wider. He smiled slightly more.

"Did I ever tell you that I have a thing for brunettes?" he asked. He was back! My Eugene was back! I squeaked his name, leaping on him and clinging to him, like a child reunited with their mother. He sat up and cradled me, holding me close to him, burring his face in the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent. I breathed in the smell of his hair, the strands tickling my face. It smelt dusty, as if he had been locked in a confined place, old and unwelcome. I knew exactly where he had been. Prison. But that didn't matter. He was here, and he was here with me, finally holding me they way I have wanted him to since he told me his real name.

I pulled away, bright with happiness, a smile of his own apparent. That smile was for me, and only me. I laughed, too giddy to care what the reason was, and gripped his shirt. I yanked him to me, slamming my lips to his. He was shocked, but only for a few seconds. His hand went into my hair, locking my face to his, his lips moving against mine. Oh, it felt so good, so right. I felt as if I had known him all my life, just by the gentle movement of his lips. My hands gripped his hair greedily. I wanted every ounce of him, wanted to treasure every feature he owned. Apparently, he wanted the same from me. He caressed my body on his lap, memorized my face, remembered the feel of my lips against his.

I pulled away, pressing my head to his, trying to control my breathing. His hand stroked my cheek, his eyes bright and full of love, the love he felt for me.

"Don't ever do that to me again." I muttered, trying to sound dangerous, but I wasn't successful. My smile gave me away. He chuckled, kissing my nose.

"Yes, ma'am." he whispered, pulling my face back to his. I melted into him. My body fitted to his perfectly, as if having two puzzle pieces put together. We were whole when we were together. I had always known that I was missing something in my life, aside from freedom. Now I knew what it was. Him. Eugene. My Eugene. Our hearts beat against each other, making us one.

When he pulled away, his eyes were closed and he was smiling, nearly laughing. I looked at him curiously.

"I've been going crazy over the last few days, you know." he said quietly, opening his eyes and staring into mine.

"Why?" I asked. He sat up further, adjusting me on his lap, his arms around my waist and holding me securely. He brushed a stray strand of hair away from my eyes, keeping my cheek cradled in his hand.

"I thought I'd never get to kiss you." he muttered. I frowned at him.

"But… you didn't like me when you first met me." I insisted. He shook his head, grinning sheepishly.

"How wrong you are. The first thing I thought when you first came into view was _She's so beautiful." _he told, closing his eyes again. "I told myself that it was a stupid thought and that you were just going to slow me down. The last two days I've been lying to myself." I kissed him again, taking him aback, to happy to listen anymore. He was telling me that he had always liked me, from the very beginning. Maybe even loved me. I didn't know, but all I knew was that I wanted to be with him, and not just as friends. I never wanted to leave him. Ever.

He then just held me close, safe in his arms. I had my head on his shoulder, his on mine. His breath tickled my shoulder, slow and steady. I don't know how long we sat there, but it felt so good just to do so. No words needed to be said, not yet. Sometimes he trembled against me, and I knew that he was just adjusting to the fact that he had died. But he seemed to relax when I smoothed his hair with my hand, kissed his head and clung to him tighter. But our moment had to end sooner or later.

I pulled away and grinned mischievously and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"First of all, lets get you out of these chains. Then I really, really need to tell you something." I informed him.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like it." he said. I didn't answer but got off of his lap. I didn't want to, but how else was I meant to find the key to the chains? Now where on earth did that monster leave it? I stepped lightly over my hair, the old hair that is, and scurried around. And there, by the trap door, was the old, rusty key, lying there and waiting to be picked up. I snagged it up and skipped back to Eugene, who seemed ready to be back on his feet. I unlocked the chains around his wrists and pulled him up to he feet with me, smiling up at him. He seemed to get lost in thought as he stared into my eyes. I wound my arms around his neck.

"I have some news. Don't… freak out, okay?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I feel like I've had this moment before." he said, suddenly looking worried. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What would you say to… returning a princess back home?" I asked, sweetly, showing my teeth as I smiled. He froze, watching me, waiting to see if I was joking. Then his lips began to tremble. Oh boy.

You can imagine what happened next…


End file.
